Tracys Nightmare
by Abbie6596
Summary: 6 1/2 Months pregnant Tracy has to deal with the new kid Alex does Alex caus Tracy to have a miscarriage?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story I'm mainly putting it up because I promised someone I will but I'm a bit nervous about what you'll all think about it :s Anyway here it is….**

I was woken up by the kicking from her unborn child; I turned over on to my side to look at the clock which read 7.28am. My alarm would be going off in 2minutes to wake me for work but all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I rolled over on to her other side and slowly closed my eyes. The next thing I knew she was waking up to the load tune coming from my phone alarm, why did I have to go to work I can't keep up with the dg kids I'm 6 1/2 months pregnant, Pressing the snooze I went back to sleep.

"Tracy, wake up." Cam said sitting on the edge of the bed gently shaking me. Turning to look at Cam, I grunted "Call and tell them I'm sick." "But you're not, come on you've only got 3 days left at work." Cam responded, trying to encourage me out of bed, I hate mornings why can't I just sleep? "I'll make your favourite breakfast while you get dressed." Cam said as she left the room, that was enough to convince me to get out of bed, a full English fry up ummm.

I threw on my black trousers, which were starting to get snug and a baggy top with New York on the front. Slapping a bit of make-up on to cover up my spots and I then raced to the kitchen where the smell of bacon and sausages hit me, it smelt beautiful. I went and sat down when cam brought over my breakfast, quickly shovelling it down as I was already late I jumped up gave cam a kiss and grabbed my car keys. "Shit." I whispered to myself as I was about to get in my car. I had forgotten the report I was writing about the new girl Alex (will tell you more about her later) and it was due in today. Racing against the clock I quickly walked inside grabbed the paper and left.

**So what did you think was it any good and shall I carry on? Please review I would really appreciate it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Sorry i haven't updated been away. Heres chapter 2 **

Pulling up outside elm tree house, I cut the engine and sat thinking, do I really have to work today? I mean I love the dg kids and would do anything for them but I just didn't feel up to it with back ache and a head ache I didn't know if I could survive the day.

Forcing myself to get out the car I grabbed my report and headed for the door putting my keys in my coat pocket. It was the end of winter, so still a bit chilly but warming up gradually, I wish summer would hurry up. Going in and it was scary everyone and thing was quite you could have heard a pin drop; it was like I had just walked in to a ghost house.

I walked in to the office taking my coat off and throwing it on the coat rank. Looking across the room Gina and mike where both round mike's computer looking stressed "what's up? Why's the place so quite?" I asked dumping my report on the desk. They both looked up at me, Mike stood up and said "Everyone's in their rooms sulking because we can't find anywhere to go on holiday." I sat down thinking "ummm, well if you can't find anywhere let them have a camp out in the garden." I suggested. Walking towards the door mike said "That's a great idea Tracy, let's just hope they like the idea."

I sat down and put my head in my hands, Gina was still on the computer and mike had disappeared. "You okay Tracy?" Gina asked "You looe a bit rough." I raised my head and looked at Gina who was now sat at her desk opposite me I shook my head and Replied "okay I guess got a really bad headache and back ache." I lifted my bag which was really heavy and placed in front of me, rummaging through it I pulled out a box of paracetamol and a bottle of water. "I was just about to say have you had any tablets." Gina finally replied as I took two tablets out, placing them in my mouth and swallowing. The tablet got stuck in my throat, taking a sip of water and then another I could feel it slowly making its way down. Placing my bag back on the floor I grumbled "Hows Alex?"  
>"Fine i think she hasn't really been down only for dinner and breakfast."<br>"Okay i'll go and see her and i think we should have a house meeting about the camp out." Gina nodded and went to go see Alex.

**Sorry it's not very interesting but hopefully there is going to be drama coming up if i ever write chapter 3 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have just had loads of ideas so im quickly getting them down :D And thought i might aswell pulish the ones i have got down**

On the way to see Alex I walked passed Elektra's Room, Popping my head round the door to see how see was she said "Leave me alone." I hadn't even had chance to get my words out to ask. Without getting in to an argument I Left and carried on to Alex's room.

Alex has been at the house for about 4 weeks now and had settled in well making friends but she had anger issues, she was learning to control them but now and then she would lose control and start shouting sometimes it would get as bad as kicking, punching, spitting generally doing anything she could to the person that was annoying her. She had come to the house as her mum was an alcoholic and couldn't look after Alex. Alex has suffered from depression which resulted in her self-harming, since coming to the house Alex has been having cancelling and has improved loads and stopped self-harming even though she was still suffering from depression. I felt really bad and was annoyed with her mum for not looking after her but there was nothing I could do and we're not supposed to judge parents.

Anyway back to the point when getting to Alex's room I decided to knock as she had her door shut but she didn't reply, I knocked again and said "Alex?" Still she didn't answer so I decided even though her door was shut I should go in as there was no response anything could have happen to her. Turning the handle I tried to push her door open but it was solid. Panicking thinking that something could have happened to her I shouted "Alex are you okay?" Knowing that Alex had obviously put something in front of the door as none of the kids had locks on their doors for safety reasons I tried to push the door open with all my strength.

"Go away." Alex finally responded to my relief. "Alex please can I come in?" asking politely hoping that she would talk to me "Why?" her voice sounded weak "I just want to talk to you." with my head against the door listening for any sound of movement. Suddenly I heard her walk across and close what sounded like her wardrobe door and then the screeching noise of a chair been dragged along the floor.

I went in and sat next to Alex on the bed, she was acting really weird and looked like she was hiding something that she was sat on. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned, what was she hiding was it bad? "I'm fine what did you want?"  
>"Just to see if you were okay because Gina says you have only been down for your breakfast"<br>"Just because I haven't been downstairs doesn't mean there is something wrong."  
>"I know but I was concerned."<br>"Okay." Alex said moving her leg which she was sat on. As she placed it dangling next to her other I saw blood on her pillow, well I think it was blood.

**So what do you think she has done? Bit obvious. Chapter 4 coming tomoz :D If you have any ideas how ever weird let me know xx**


End file.
